NOT ALONE
by baskoro.alham
Summary: [BTS FANFICT] [MY 1ST MINYOON FANFICT] [TWOSHOOT] Hanya sepenggal kisah Jimin yang kesepian dan Yoongi datang dalam kehidupannya. GS! Yoongi as the girl. fanfict absurd yang butuh kritik, saran dan beberapa kesalahan di fanfict ini bisa disampaikan di kolom review. TAGS: #YOONGI #JIMIN #MINYOON #SUGA #JMIN #BTS #GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A ****FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **BANGTAN BOYS ****PAIRING****: ****Min Yoongi ****& ****PARK JIMIN**

**Not Alone**

**Cast : ****Min Yoongi (As the Girl).**

**Park Jimin (As the Boy)****.**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : Drama, Angst****, Genderswitch****.**

**Rating : Teen. PG [1****6****+]**

**Author : Alham Baskoro**

**Word (s) : ****4934 ****words**

**Page(s) : ****14 ****pages **

**Writted since : ****January ****–****06****– ****201****5****11;16 Am till ****January – 07-2015****1****9****;****30****Pm**

**Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about ****BANGTAN BOYS** **pairing ****Min Yoongi ****&** **Park Jimin****. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God****, ****©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT, ****BANGTAN BOYS****, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . ****DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

_Holler_, perkenalkan namaku Min Yoongi. Kebanyakan orang akan memanggilku _'Si pucat Yoongi'_ karena memang warna kulitku seperti tidak mengandung _pigmen_ warna di dalamnya. Aku hanya siswi tingkat akhir SMA yang agak nakal– jika tidak mau disebut berandal –. Lagi lagi aku terdampar disini. Dibawah pohon maple tua yang berada di atas bukit belakang sekolah. Aku sengaja membolos sekolah karena pelajaran terakhir di hari selasa adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris yang sangat aku benci. Ditambah gurunya yang galak, perpaduan sempurna sebagai alasan kuat kenapa aku membolos. Lagipula sebentar lagi pulang ,_kok_. Dan lagi lagi aku melihat anak laki laki itu. aku melihatnya setiap hari selasa sore. Ia nampak selalu memetik gitarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak hanya bermain gitar, ia selalu berganti alat musik setiap seminggu sekali. Aku hafal karena memang disetiap jadwal untuk membolos, aku selalu melihatnya. pernah suatu kali aku melihatnya memainkan Biola kecil, lalu pernah Ukulele dan Harmonika. Ia sangat pintar bermain musik. Diam diam aku mengaguminya.

Kakiku terasa sangat pegal untuk bisa sampai disini. Tapi pegal itu langsung terbayarkan ketika aku menyumpal lubang telingaku dengan _earphone_ dan memutar lagu kesukaanku. Akhir akhir ini aku sering mendengarkan alunan lembut lagu milik _girl group_ kesukaanku, _Girls' Generation_ yang berjudul _Not Alone_. Ditambah pemandangan indah hamparan bunga _canola_ kuning di musim semi seperti ini. Oh jangan lupakan pemanisnya; anak laki laki yang sedang memainkan gitarnya tadi.

_"Now I see, Soudayo. Dareka o zutto zutto. Aishi ,temitai, tomotteta kara~."_

Aku bergumam sedikit bermaksud menyayikan sepenggal lirik lagu yang paling kusukai itu. ah, sialnya suaraku belum bisa menggapai nada tingginya. Jika aku bisa melakukannya, suaraku mungkin tidak seindah penyanyi aslinya. Dentingan piano mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Aku tersenyum sejenak dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Lagu itu terputar kembali secara otomatis. Membelai indra pendengaranku. Oh indahnya hidup jika kau tidak selalu di jejali ilmu yang bahkan kau tidak mau menerimanya. Aku kembali membuka mata. Anak laki laki itu tetap disana. duduk diantara hamparan bunga _canola_ kuning dan memetik gitarnya. Terpaan sinar matahari berwarna jingga nan hangat yang mengenai wajahnya menambah kesan indah pada dirinya. Aku rasa aku tertarik pada anak laki laki itu. aku ingin berkenalan tapi entah kenapa kaki ini selalu ragu untuk mendekatinya. Tampaknya ia masih muda dan umurnya dibawahku. Tapi bukankah sekolah harusnya belum pulang saat jam segini? . Matahari semakin enggan untuk bersinar. Hangatnya udara perlahan memudar dan dinginnya malam perlahan mulai berhembus. Aku ingin sekali mendekati anak laki laki itu lalu mengajaknya berkenalan. Kenapa hati dan otak-ku tidak bisa bekerja sama ,_sih_. Setelah yakin namun agak gugup, akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan mendekatinya.

"Nngg… Hai.." akhirnya satu kalimat sulit itu berhasil keluar dari mulutku. Oh tidak, ia berbalik badan dan menatapku dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tapi seketika itu tatapannya mulai ramah. Ia tersenyum dan membuat mata sipitnya hilang entah kemana.

"Hai, namaku Park Jimin. Kenapa kau baru sekarang menyapaku? Aku tidak akan menggigitmu ,kok." Kata Jimin ramah. Ia menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Tentu aku menurut. Ia kembali memetik gitarnya. Memainkan _intro_ lagu Friday milik penyanyi terkenal, IU. Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa maksud dari pertanyannya barusan. Apa ia memang mengawasiku sejak dulu?.

"Namaku Min Yoongi." Setelah itu aku diam kembali. Aku larut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Ditemani suara petikan gitar milik Jimin tentunya.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja dengar kau bernyanyi. Suaramu indah." Puji Jimin. Ia menghentikan permainan gitarnya sambil meneliti setiap _inchi_ bagian wajahku. Ah, rona merah jambu muncul tanpa izin dikedua pipiku.

"Jangan begitu, permainan gitarmu juga bagus." Ucapku malu malu dengan menundukkan kepala seperti orang berdo'a. _Yoongi bodoh. Ini bukan waktunya kau untuk melayang terbang karena dipuji oleh seorang anak laki laki_. Batinku.

"Kau sekolah di SMA _Cheonam-dong_ kan?." Aku mendeongak dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan seragamku. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri ditatapi seperti itu.

"Iya, kau sendiri sekolah dimana?."

"Aku tidak sekolah…" Jimin kembali memetik gitarnya. Oh tuhan, permainannya sangat _mellow_ dan mendayu dayu. Aku sangat ingin bernyanyi diiringi olehnya saat itu juga. Tapi rasa penasaranku lebih besar daripada keinginanku. Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya tetapi Jimin langsung menyela.

"Aku ini anak _Broken Home. _Ayahku sibuk menimbun harta sedangkan ibuku juga sibuk menimbun harta. Tapi mereka sudah bercerai. Lalu saat mereka bercerai, aku seolah ada yang mau mengambil hak asuh atas diriku ,Mereka menyuruhku untuk menyewa apartemen dengan kartu kredit yang mereka berikan." Jimin bercerita dengan santai. Tapi jari jari panjangnya tidak berhenti memetik gitar. Aku masih tertegun mendengar ceritanya. "Tapi jagan pernah mengasihaniku. Keuanganku lancar lancar saja walau aku tidak bekerja. Aku senang dengan hidupku yang sekarang. Menekuni hobiku tanpa ada yang melarang atau menertawakan. Melakukan apa yang aku suka asal bukan tindak kejahatan." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau sekolah? Kau bisa saja mendaftar, _kan_? Eung, kau tau maksudku uang bicara segalanya." Tiba tiba saja tanganku tergerak untuk memelintir ujung rambutku yang berwarna hitam pekat. Kebiasaanku disaat bingung dan juga gugup. Mataku seolah tersihir oleh suara petikan gitarnya yang begitu _mellow_. Seolah menjadi _backsound_ obrolan kami sore itu. demia apapun aku sangat ingin bernyanyi diiringi olehnya tapi aku harus menhanan dulu keinginanku. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku tanyakan.

"Aku sangat membenci hal yang seperti itu. aku tidak mau tersiksa hanya untuk menjaga gengsi dan terkurung seharian di sekolah untuk belajar hal yang tidak kusukai. Itu akan membuang buang uangku yang lebih baik aku donasikan untuk panti asuhan."

"Ah, kau benar." Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Lebih baik seperti sekarang. Aku bahagia, aku senang bisa menekuni hobiku. Aku sangat memimpikan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal tanpa harus belajar formal."

"Tapi pendidikan dan ilmu dasar itu penting kan?."

Jimin menatapku dengan heran, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menatap ke arah cakrawala sore yang indah. Wajahnya yang tanpan bermandikan cahaya jingga, bibirnya yang penuh dan _kissable….. _ah ini sudah terlalu jauh. aku menggeleng cepat begitu menyadari apa yang sedang kupikirkan

"Itu gampang. Setelah aku terkenal, aku bisa belajar lagi dari awal. Bagaimana denganmu?. Apakah kau punya impian?." Tiba tiba saja Jimin menatapku dengan _intens. _

"A-aku… sama sepertimu. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi." Suaraku terdengar gugup entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Oh jadi dia ingin menjadi penyanyi juga? Siapa tau nanti kita bisa duet berdua.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon dibelakang kami. Aku pun mengikutinya. Angin sepoi sepoi yang agak dingin membelai wajahku dan menyebabkan beberapa tangkai bunga _canola_ itu sedikit bergerak.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat impianmu di tertawakan?."

"Aku pasti akan sangat marah."

"Itu yang terjadi padaku." Jimin bangun dari sandarannya dan hendak bercerita lagi. aku pun mengikutinya.

"Saat orang tuaku belum bercerai, mereka pernah menertawakan impianku untuk menjadi penyanyi. Mereka bilang aku tidak akan bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal dengan suaraku. Mereka juga bilang penyanyi itu tidak akan menghasilkan banyak uang dan menyuruhku untuk masuk akademi keuangan seperti mereka. Aku sangat marah saat itu dan langsung berhenti sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku – ." Jimin menarik nafas sejenak

" – Untunglah mereka langsung bercerai kala itu dan membuangku dengan kartu kredit mereka. Aku bisa bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa takut kekurangan uang." Lanjutnya. Aku terus mengatupkan mulutku tanpa ada niatan untuk bertanya saat itu. aku terlalu terpesona dengan ceritanya. Ternyata dia anak yang sangat tangguh meski dia sudah tidak memiliki siapa siapa.

"Jimin, maafkan aku karena membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan padanya.

"Ah, tidak apa apa. dulu aku sangat kesepian dan bingung ingin bercerita pada siapa. Saat kau datang tadinya aku ingin mengenalmu. Tapi melihatmu sangat asyik dengan ponselmu, aku tidak mau menganggu. Ternyata bercerita membuat hatiku terasa lega." Ia mengusap dada bidangnya dan menghela nafas lagi seolah olah memang isi hati yang menjadi beban saat ini sudah tidak ada karena sudah bercerita padaku.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi sekarang. Mana ponselmu? Kau punya ponsel,_kan_?."

"Tentu punya. Memangnya untuk apa?." Jimin mengernyit heran. Dahinya berkerut saat menatapku. Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang yang aku maksud. Aku langsung merebutnya dan mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor telepon.

_'Bahkan dia tidak memasukkan satupun kontaknya ke dalam nomer speed dial.' _Batinku. Ponselku tiba tiba bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. _Jackpot_! Aku emndapatkan nomer ponselnya.

"Aku menyimpan nomerku di _speed dial,_ tepatnya _speed dial_ nomor satu. Berhubung di ponselmu kau sama sekali belum memasukkan satupun kontak _speed dial _. kalau ada apa kau bisa menghubungiku." Aku langsung menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu pada Jimin setelah aku menyimpan nomorku sendiri di dalam ponselnya dengan nama _'Yoongi yang manis seperti gula.' _Jimin menggumamkan kalimat itu lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Apa ada yang lucu?." Tanyaku heran. Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Gula? Yang benar saja." Ia mendecih. Apa? apa baru saja ia meledekku?

"Apa maksudmu?." Nada bicaraku sedikit meninggi. Aku tahu aku baru saja kenal dengannya. Aku juga tahu ia kaya raya dan – ekhem – tampan . tapi ia berani meledekku ? apa ia akan memanggilku '_Si pucat Yoongi'_ seperti teman temanku? Apa ia belum merasakan jurus _hapkido _dan _sneaker wedges_ yang aku kenakan mendarat tepat di bibirnya yang seksi?.

"Maksudku, kau bahkan lebih manis dari stoples gula." _Oh_ _my_ _Godness_. Apa baru saja ia memujiku atau mencoba menggodaku? Apa aku banyak tanya?. Ah, lupakan. Aku hanya bisa _speechless_ dibuatnya.

"Oh, lihat, pipimu memerah." Dia berteriak girang sambil menusuk nusuk pipiku. Aku segera tersadar karena sentuhan jemarinya.

"A-ah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Sudah hampir malam,_nih_. Kau sebaiknya pulang walau tidak ada yang mencarimu." Dengan sedikit bersusah payah akhirnya aku bisa bangun dari tempatku duduk karena bokongku kesemutan dan seolah mati rasa. Aku memungut ranselku dan melihat Jimin yang masih duduk sambil bermain gitar. Ia masih memainkan lagu Friday rupanya. Oh, tunggu dulu. Aku ingat. Aku sangat ingin bernyanyi diiringi olehnya, tapi berhubung matahari akan segera pulang ke rumahnya jadi aku juga harus pulang ke rumahku sebelum ibu memarahiku karena pulang telat. Masih ada hari esok _kok_, tenang saja.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Kau sebaiknya pulang walau tidak ada yang mencarimu." Aku sampai berkacak pinggang mengingatkannya. Tunggu dulu, aku seperti ibu ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"Iya, iya. Kau bisa cerewet juga yah." Dengan malas ia beranjak dan jalan mendahuluiku. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya seperti anak anjing.

.

.

.

Pagi ini hari rabu dan aku terbangun karena suara teriakkan ibu. Ia terus mengomel dan mengatakan bahwa aku anak pemalas. Tapi ibu langsung diam saat aku berkata bahwa kelasku masuk pukul sembilan di hari rabu dan ini masih jam setengah delapan pagi. Ia hanya nyegir dan menyuruhku dengan lembut untuk sarapan dan tidak bermalas malasan di kasur. Aku maklum saja dengan ibu yang selalu pikun itu.

Setiap rabu memang kelasku di mulai pukul sembilan pagi. Dan biasanya jika aku sudah bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, maka aku akan bermalas malasan dengan ponselku diatas kasur, persis seperti saat ini.

Ah, aku jadi ingat. Mungkin saja Jimin sudah datang ke bukit belakang sekolahku. Aku sempat berpikir apakah aku harus menemuinya? Tiba tiba saja aku ingin menemuinya walau kita sudah bertemu dan saling berkenalan kemarin. Aku segera menyentuh ikon pesan dilayar ponselku dan mengirim sms kepadanya.

_'Kau sudah bangun? Mau bertemu di bukit seperti kemarin?.' _Oh tuhan, kenapa jantungku berdegup tak karuan saat menunggu balasan darinya?.

_'Tentu. Aku memang selalu disini.'_

Aku langsung terlonjak dari ranjangku dan melempar ponselku ke sembarang arah. Untungnya tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai. Dengan panik, aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Hari rabu itu tandanya kelas pertama dibuka dengan pelajaran matematika, dilanjut kimia dan terakhir sejarah. Aku sangat membenci hari rabu. Terlebih saat bertemu _Mun Hee si galak_. Pria tua itu adalah guru matematika menyebalkan dan aku sangat membencinya. Aku Tak akan pernah sudi memanggilnya dengan embel embel _'Guru' _didepannya. Kelas dimulai pukul sembilan, aku harus bertemu dengan Jimin kurang lebih jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Aku punya ide bagus, aku sekalian bolos saja seharian.

Hari rabu juga tandanya aku memakai seragam motif kotak kotak berwarna biru muda kesukaanku. Setelah siap berpakaian, aku melihat pantulan diriku didepan cermin.

_'Astaga Yoongi kau cantik kenapa Mun Hee si galak selalu memarahiku dan tidak luluh pada kecantikanku? Apa ia penyuka sesama jenis?'_ Aku bergumam sendiri didepan cermin sambil memainkan ujung rok pendekku yang bergoyang. Memamerkan kaki jenjangku yang mulus. Astaga ! aku hampir lupa.

"Ah itu dia _lipgloss peach _favoritku." Aku segera mengoleskan bibirku _lipgloss_ itu dan meratakannya di depan cermin.

"Hmmm…" dan sebagai pelengkap, aku menyemprotkan parfum kesukaanku. Wangi _strawberry._

"_Loh_, Yoongi-ya! bukankah kau masuk jam sembilan?." Ibu berteriak dari arah dapur ketika aku dengan gaduhnya berlari keluar menuju tangga.

"A-aku akan ke rumah senior Seokjin, tadi ia bilang mau mengerjakan tugas jurnal." Yes, untungnya aku dengan cepat menemukan alasan yang masuk akal. Tidak mungkin'kan aku berkata akan bolos seharian untuk bertemu Jimin di bukit belakang.

"Itu baru anak yang rajin. Tapi sebaiknya kau bawa ini. Kita baru saja mendapat kiiman daging dari pamanmu di Daegu. Ibu sudah membuat _bulgogi _dan kau bisa sarapan bersama Seokjin." Ibu datang dengan sebuah kotak makan siang di tangannya ketika aku sedang kesulitan memakai _sneaker wedges_-ku Dalam hati aku meringis karena aku telah membohongi ibuku. Tapi disisi lain aku senang karena aku salah dengar. Perkataan ibu yang terakhir terdengar seperti _'Kau bisa sarapan bersama Jimin'._ Ah itu ide yang bagus. Setelah selesai mengenakan sepatu, aku segera membungkuk lalu menyambar kotak makan siang itu. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas-ku suapaya aman.

"Terima kasih, ibu!."

"Iya, HATI HATI DI JALAN YOONGI-_YA_!."

Hah, leganya. Dengan sedikit susah payah akhirnya aku bisa mengejar bis menuju SMA cheonamdong pagi itu. tunggu dulu, bukankah aku akan membolos seharian, lalu kenapa aku harus terburu buru? Aku bertanya dalam diriku sendiri.

_'Mungkin kau tidak mau telat menemui Jimin dan takut bulgogi-nya menjadi dingin.' _Bagian dalam hatiku menjawab seperti itu. waduh perang batin ,_nih_ sepertinya.

Didalam bis, aku duduk didekat jendela. Jadi aku bisa melihat keadaan di sepanjang jalan. Tapi aku merasa bis ini berjalan sangat lamban. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas dan ku sambungkan dengan _Headphone_ via _Bluetooth. _Sekarang aku dapat mendengar suara lembut member Girls' Generation menyanyikan lagu Not Alone seperti biasa.

Hmmm… aku berpikir pasti mnyenangkan hidup seperti Jimin. Bisa menekuni hobinya tanpa ada yang melarang. Ya.. walaupun aku agak sedikit ngeri dengan cerita bagian akhirnya kemarin. Pantas saja ia selalu terlihat di tempat itu disaat aku membolos. Kupikir ia memang suka bunga _canola_ , ternyata ia memang tidak punya kegiatan lain selain bermain alat musik dan bernyanyi di tempat se damai itu. tapi aku masih bingung kenapa ia bisa tahu jika aku selalu ada dibawah pohon maple itu dan kalau ia tahu, kenapa ia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sejak dulu. Apa mungkin dia semacam anti sosial yang suka menyendiri?. Aku terus larut dalam pikiranku sampai jari jari keriput dengan isengnya mencolek colek bahuku. Aku menengok ke samping dan mendapati seorang pria tua tengah tersenyum padaku, aku pun melepas _headphone_-ku dan membalas senyumannya.

"Nona, kau siswa SMA _Cheonam-dong_,_kan_?. Hampir sampai. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Daritadi kau melamun saat aku memanggilmu. Lain kali kecilkan volume lagunya. Itu tidak baik untuk pendengaranmu." Pria itua itu benar. Tinggal satu halte lagi dan sampai di SMA _Cheonam-dong._

"Ah, iyakah?. Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku akan mengikuti saran anda,pak." Aku mengangguk dan segera bangun dari tempat dudukku. Tak lama, bis pun berhenti tepat di depan halte SMA _Cheonam dong_. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam bis dan berlari secepatnya menjauhi gerbang sekolah. Takut takut jika ada guru atau salah satu temanku yang melihatku sudah datang tapi tidak ada di kelas, bisa gawat urusannya.

.

.

.

Astaga, aku sangat merutuki diriku yang pendek disaat saat seperti ini. Karena _Sneaker wedges_ yang kukenakan membuat kakiku kesulitan saat berlari dan kakiku terasa sakit setelahnya. Tapi aku sangat menyukai model sepatunya dan dengan _wedges_ tersembunyi didalamnya setinggi tujuh senti tentu saja membuatku tampak lebih tinggi. Tidak mungkin aku membuang sepatu hasil menabung selama dua bulan ini hanya karena sakit di bagian kakiku saat berlari. Itu sudah resiko dan ibuku pernah mengingatkanku sebelumnya.

Lelah sekali untuk bisa mencapai kaki bukit ini. Memang, bukit ini tidak terlalu tinggi tapi lumayan capek karena ladang bunga _canola_ tempat membolos favoritku itu berada diatas bukit. Belum mencapai ladang itu saja kekiku terasa panas dan akan lepas dari tempatnya. Pangkal pahaku terasa amat sakit dan punggungku mati rasa karena beban tambahan didalam tasku berupa kotak makan siang.

Benar saja. Aku melihat Jimin lagi di ladang bunga _canola_ itu. lagi lagi ia bersama gitarnya. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaus putih polos yang agak ketat dan celana training. Kaus putih polos yang ia kenakan sedikit banyak menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis dan agak menggoda.

Aku merasa sesak saat diam diam mengangumi bentuk tubuhnya. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. Rambut berwarna kecokelatannya bergerak ditiup angin. Membuatnya semakin mempesona.

"Hai Jimin!." Aku menyapanya dia dengan senyuman termanisku. Aku berharap ia tidak terserang diabetes setlah ini. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini dan – ." puji Jimin. Lalu ia menatap bagian bawahku. Lebih tepatnya kakiku. " – kakimu sangat indah." Aku hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya lalu ia memberiku isyarat dengan tangannya yang menepuk nepuk hamparan rumput untuk duduk disampingnya. Aku pun menurut dan segera duduk sambil menekuk kedua kakiku.

"Jimin, apa kau sudah sarapan?." Tanyaku memecah keheningan setelah sebelumnya kita hanya berdiam diri.

"Aku tidak pernah sarapan. Aku hanya minum segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokanku." Jimin memainkan gitarnya. Kali ini ia memainkan lagu berjudul Lonely milik 2NE1.

"Hei, kenapa kau memainkan lagu itu? aku membawa _bulgogi_ buatan ibuku. Mari sarapan bersama. Sarapan itu baik untuk metabolisme tubuh,tau." Hih, sok tau sekali aku ini. Segera aku mengeluarkan kotak makan siang dari dalam tas-ku. Aroma sedap ala tumisan daging sapi langsung menguar meracuni indra penciuman kami berdua. Wah, ternyata ibu memasukkan terlalu banyak daging dan nasi.

"Wah, makananmu banyak juga yah? Tapi kau tetap langsing seperti sekarang. Selamat makan~." Tanpa memperdulikanku bicara apapun lagi, ia langsung menyambar sendok dan mulai melahap _bulgogi_-ku.

"Hah, kukira tadi kau tidak terbiasa sarapan pagi." Aku bermaksud menyindir saat melihat ia makan dengan lahap sampai sampai pipinya menggelembung penuh. Kelopak matanya kelihatan hanya segaris sekarang. Aku pun mengambil sumpitku lalu ikut melahapnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak lapar jika masakan ibumu enak seperti ini."

Kupikir bukan karena masakan ibuku yang enak tapi mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia sarapan setelah ia lama tidak pernah sarapan di pagi hari. Ah, aku terus memikirkan perkataan Jimin barusan. Setiap kali ibu memasak ,Ibu akan selalu membawakanku makanan dalam porsi besar cukup untuk dua orang. Tapi aku tidak pernah gemuk. Sedikitpun berat badanku tidak pernah membengkak. Aku tetaplah Min Yoongi bertubuh kurus nan mungil, berkulit pucat, berwajah bulat dan berhidung minimalis.

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai tidak sadar jika kotak makan siangku sudah kosong dan semua daging berlemak itu sduah mampir ke dalam sistem pencernaan kami berdua. Kami sempat tertawa karena Jimin sendawa terlalu keras dan aku meledeknya jika dia bersendawa sekeras itu maka tulang rusuknya bisa ikut lompat keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kenyang sekali." Kata Jimin sambil mengusap usap perutnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi ikut ikutan memegang perutku. Aku belum merasa kenyang, sumpah.

"Kau pikir begitu?."

"Tentu.. ah, apa kau membawa minum?." Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan botol favoritku karena botol itu berwarna merah. Ia segera merebutnya dan menengguknya sampai sisa setengah.

"Ini, terima kasih. Apa kau tidak kehausan?." Dia menyerahkan kembali botol minumku. Secara harfiah aku sangat haus karena tadi berlarian menuju kesini. Tapi… itu kan… bekas bibirnya Jimin… berarti…

"Kenapa? Maafkan aku jika aku minum terlalu banyak. Saat pulang nanti aku akan belikan soda." Ia meminta maaf dengan hati hati saat melihatku hanya menatap botol itu dengan ragu.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa kenapa."

"Lalu? Ah – ." ia menjetikkan jarinya. Aku rasa aku tahu ia akan mengatakan apa setelah ini. " – apakah kau takut karena ini berarti kita ciuman secara tidak langsung?." Ia seperti membaca pikiranku, lalu ia kembali memetik gitar dengan santainya.

"Tidak apa, lagipula bibirku tidak beracun,_kok_." Lanjutnya. Dengan gugup bibirku menyentuh bibir botol itu. dapat kurasakan air dingin yang terasa begitu nikmat sedang berlarian didalam tenggorokanku. Membelai kerongkonganku setelah letih berlarian.

"Iya, _kan_?. Kau tidak mungkin mati setelah meminumnya."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin dan aku sedang berduet sekarang. Dibawah paparan sinar matahari yang agak terasa panas. Kami menyanyikan lagu _Lingua Franca_ kesukaanku. Lagu itu tentu saja milik _Girls' Generation_, siapa lagi?.

Tak kusangka Jimin dapat mengiringi lagu itu dengan baik dengan waktu yang cepat walau hanya melihat _Chord_ gitar melalui ponselnya. Aku bernyanyi dengan santai, memakai botol minumku dan menyulapnya menjadi sebuah _microphone _sambil menyender di pohon maple. Jimin disebelahku dengan gitarnya. Saat hampir tiba bagian _High Note_, aku berusaha konsentrasi dan yakin bisa menyanyikannya dengan sempurna.

_"__Donna bashoni datte koi no_ _Otto tsure wo tsugeru youni Fireworks__~"_

_"__Tae ma naku ushi agare~__, yeah__ !"_

_"__Sekai judeko iseyo Girls_ _Ima Lingua franca, Lingua franca__._ _Nari hibi kukodo o wa tokimeki_ _No sai Open your eyes_ _Hora matta I fall in love~__."_

Yeay. Akhirnya aku bisa mencapai _high note_ itu. Jimin yang duduk disebelahku bertepuk tangan denga riang dan mengatakan bahwa suaraku sangat merdu. Aku tak yakin aku bisa mengeluarkan _vibra_ saat menyanyi tadi.

"Jimin, apakah tadi _Vibra_-ku muncul saat menyanyikan nada tinggi?." Aku bertanya dengan ragu ragu.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja! Dan kau menyanyikannya dengan sempurna." Ah, akhirnya. Tidak sia sia juga aku melatih _high note_-ku dengan berteriak teriak sendiri di kamar.

"Kau belum menjawabku tadi."

"Kan sudah aku bilang kau menyanyikannya dengan sempurna." Jimin tiba tiba bingung dengan perkataanku. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihatku dengan raut wajah kesal. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal saat aku bertanya, Jimin malah seenaknya menyambar _bulgogi_-ku duluan tanpa menjawabnya terlebih dulu.

"Ah, yang itu.. aku hanya suka liriknya." Jawabnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku punya satu lagu untukmu. Bisakah kau mengiringinya dengan gitarmu? Dan setelah itu kau akan tahu bahwa kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

"Biar kutebak_, Not Alone_?." Aku sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya? Apa ia juga penggemar berat _Girls' Generation_?

"Nah, itu yang mau aku tanyakan. Sejak kapan kau tahu jika aku suka menyanyikan lagi itu? sejak kapan pula kau tahu jika aku selalu datang kesini?, sejak kapan pula kau memperhatikanku?." Layaknya gerbong kereta, pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja tanpa spasi. Jimin terkekeh dan memainkan _intro_ lagu Not Alone dengan gitarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menganggumu saat kau sedang serius menyanyikan lagu itu dengan keras? Kupikir suaramu sangat indah dan ingin mengiringinya. Tapi ternyata kau tidak mendengarku karena kau memakai _earphone_ saat itu. jadi, ya aku terbiasa mendengarkan lagu itu langsung dari mulutmu.

WOW. Sedetil itu-kah ia memperhatikanku saat bernyanyi? Aku kira selama hanya ini aku lah yang memperhatikannya bermain alat musik. Ternyata ia diam diam juga memperhatikanku. Tiba tiba saja berbagai pikiran negatif malang melintang di dalam pikiranku. Terbesit pula ingatan ketika… tunggu, apa ia juga melihatku menyanyikan lagu _Not Alone_ di bagian High Note-nya lalu mengalami _Crack Voice_? Kala itu aku benar benar kesal dan _ngedumel_ sendiri. Duh, pasti sangat memalukan.

"Kau ingat ini…?." Jimin memecah lamunanku sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. Sebuah video tengah terputar. Didalamnya ada gambaran dirku yang sedang memejamkan mata di bawah pohon maple tua ini. Di video itu aku berlagak seolah sedang berada di ajang audisi. _Duh_, memalukan sekali. Aku terlihat seperti orang mengigau.

_"Now I see, Soudayo. Dareka o zutto zutto. Aishi ,temitai…." _Aku senyum senyum sendiri melihat tingkah konyolku.

_" Tomotteta kara~ah.. uhuk uhuk.. haish jinjjayo.. kenapa nada tinggi seperti ini saja tidak bisa sih. Aish sial ! sial sial sial ! aish aku benci ! aku benci !."_

Astaga. Video itu memutar adegan sangat memalukan bagiku, Itu adegan enam hari lalu saat aku mengumpat kesal sambil terus melompat lompat menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kenapa aku melompat lompat kala itu. Oh Tuhan ini memalukan sekali. Kenapa Jimin sempat sempatnya untuk merekam,_sih_?. Tapi saat aku ingin menghapus video itu, Jimin dengan cekatan merebut ponselnya terlebih dulu. Ah aku kalah cepat. Entah kenapa aku ingin emngubur diriku dalam dalam saat ini dan tidak muncul lagi.

"Kenapa kau merekamnya?." Nada bicaraku mulai bergetar. Aku sedih. Amat sedih. Tak sadar jika air mataku mulai merembes. Jimin hanya merespon dengan tersenyum dan memasukkan ponselnya.

"Karena aku menyukainya." Oh, apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Ia menyukai hal yang memalukan untukku seperti itu?. ingin rasanya aku segera menampar pipi gembul itu.

"KAU MENYUKAINYA? KUKIRA IMPIANMU MENJADI SEORANG PENYANYI BUKAN FOTOGRAFER…JADI KAU MENYUKAINYA SAAT AKU TERLIHAT BODOH DAN BISA MEMANFAATKANKU? JADI KAU MENYUKAINYA SAAT KAU MELIHAT REAKSI TEMAN TEMANKU YANG SUDAH KAU BERI SALINAN VIDEO MEMALUKAN ITU? KAU MENYUKAINYA SAAT AKU TERLIHAT KONYOL DAN BISA MEMBUATMU TERTAWA, BEGITU?." Ah, sial. Aku tidak dapat menahan emosiku. Aku beteriak didepan wajahnya. Tanganku hampir saja menampar pipinya namun kuurungkan niatku karena aku masih kasihan padanya. Aku tidak habis pikir,Dia sendiri yang bilang apa rasanya jika impianmu ditertawakan.

"Jika kau mau tau rasaya punya impian yang di tertawakan, ya sepertiku saat ini." Aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Aku duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututku dan menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah berantakan oleh airmata dibalik lututku. Tak peduli jika Jimin melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. _Toh_, aku memakai celana pendek.

Saat aku sedang fokus menangis dan mengeluarkan segala emosiku, tiba tiba saja sebuah tangan terasa sedang mengusap usap kepalaku.

"Hey…Min Yoongi" panggil Jimin. Suaranya sangat lembut namun agak parau. Saku sangat tidak ingin untuk melihat wajahnya tapi sekali lagi hati dan otak-ku tidak mau bekerja sama. Aku pun mendongak dan melihatnya tersenyum dengan tatapannya yang bersahabat. _Cih_, apa otot pipinya memang dirancang untuk tersenyum setiap saat ,ya?.

"Aku bilang aku menyukainya karena aku menyukai orang yang ada di dalam video itu." aku diam membisu. Mencoba mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Aku menyukai Min Yoongi yang selalu pantang menyerah untuk berlatih. Aku menyukai Min Yoongi yang selalu tampak ceria. Aku menyukai Min Yoongi yang selalu menemaniku secara tidak langsung dengan menyanyikan lagi kesukannya setiap sore. – " dia mengambil nafas sejenak.

" – Aku tidak segaja merekamnya saat itu. aku pikir kau akan menyerah keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu, atpi kau tetap kembali dan berusaha lebih keras. Aku selalu mengagumi Min Yoongi yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang marah, aku bahkan menonton video itu saat mau tidur. Berharap suara lembutmu bisa mengantarkanku ke alam mimpi yang indah." Aku masih terkejut dan tidak bisa mengolah setiap perkatannya. Hanya satu yang aku pikirkan…. Apakah ia…

Apakah ini mimpi? Aku tetap terdiam. Air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir tapi masih membahasi kedua pipiku. Perlahan ia menangkup kedua pipiku dan mau tidak mau membuatku menatap matanya. Dilihat sedekat ini Jimin terlihat sangat tampan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Menghilangkan jejak basah memalukan di pipiku itu. kali ini ia tidak tersenyum setelah selesai menghapus airmataku. Ia manatapku dengan serius. Aku baru tahu kalau Jimin bisa mempunyai tatapn seserius itu.

"Dan satu lagi , aku tidak akan pernah menertawakan impian orang lain. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menertawakan impianmu." Wajah Jimin semakin mendekat. Tanpa dikomando Aku memejamkan mataku.

Oh Tuhan, benda kenyal apa yang menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Ah, Jimin menciumku. Lebih tepatnya ciuman pertamaku. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya bergerak untuk menyesapi setiap _inchi_ bagian bibirku. Aku terpesona oleh ciumannya. Ia melakukannya tanpa nafsu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sangat lihat seolah ia sudah sering melakukannya.

Sekali lagi, apakah ia…

Jimin melepas pangutannya dan sedikit meremas bahuku.

"Nah, Min Yoongi. Bersediakah kau menjadi seseorang yang mengisi hatiku yang kosong dan membuat hidupku tidak terasa sepi lagi seperti dulu?." Tatapannya kembali menghangat seperti tadi. dan senyumannya, ah senyuman itu sudah menjadi candu bagiku.

"You're Not Alone, Park Jimin." Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Jimin merentangkan tangannya dan aku segera menghabur ke dalam pelukannya. Hamparan bunga canola berwarna kuning itu menjadi saksi bisa bagaimana cintaku dipertemukan oleh musik.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku akan mengajak Jimin untuk bertamu ke rumahku. Setelah ia berjanji membelikanku soda sesuai janjinya dan beberapa stik eskrim rasa _Strawberry. _Tepatnya 5 stik eskrim rasa _strawberry _. aku tidak peduli yang penting aku sangat menyukai _strawberry._

_"_Ibu, perkenalkan. Ini Park Jimin, dia kekasihku." Teriakku begitu memasuki rumah. Aku bahkan tidak melepas gandenganku saat berada di dapaur dan mencari ibuku. Ibu yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue lantas terkejut melihat Jimin. Ada apa,_sih_?.

"Kau Park Jimin? Anak dari direktur Park pemilik saham terbesar organisasi waralaba di Seoul?." ibu beteriak heboh sambil berkali kali menyalami Jimin. Aku bingung kenapa ibu bisa kenal dengan Jimin.

"Ah, selamat sore Nyonya Jung.." Jimin membungkuk sedikit. Tunggu, bagaimana ia tahu marga depan nama ibuku?.

"Cepat buatkan the hijau untuk kekasihmu, Yoongi-_ah_!."

^THE END^

**A/N : HALO KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN SAYA.. PASTI INGET DONG YAKAN YAKAN YAKAAN? BERI APPLAUSE DOONG BUAT SAYA *WOOOOO* BERHUBUNG SAYA LAGI MABOK SAMA LAGU SHOUJO JIDAI YANG NOT ALONE SAMA LINGUA FRANCA, SAYA TERINSPIRASI BUAT NULIS FANFICT INI *GA NANYA* SAYA KEMBALI MENGHADIRKAN FANFICT ABSURD HASIL IMAJINASI LIAR SAYA. DUH DISINI YOONGI COCOK BANGET YA JADI CEWE *DIGAMPAR YOONGI* HEHEH CANDA KOK, BANG AGUS TETEP SWAG :V BTW SAYA BIKIN CITA CITA YOONGI JADI PENYANYI KARENA EMANG ITU CITA CITA SAYA. MAAPKAN SAYA YANG SEKALI LAGI MENYERTAKAN KEHIDUPAN SAYA DI FANFICT ABUSRD KARYA SAYA. OHIYA SAYA ADA PROJECTS BIKIN NOVEL ISINYA KUMPULAN FANFICT BTS GITU DEADLINE SAMPE BTS ANNIV YANG KEDUA. SEMOGA AJA AUTHOR FANFICT MACEM : MATO-SAN, PHYLINDAN, SPRINGYEOL, DAN SEMUA AUTHOR FANFICT BTS BISA ATAU MAU IKUTAN. YA NANTI AKAN ADA SELEKSI JUGABUAT SETIAP FANFICTNYA. YAA ITU SIH CITA CITA SAYA JUGA BISA BIKIN NOVEL. ABIS NGILER LIAT NOVEL SMTOWN SALAH GAUL YANG BISA NULIS BARENG BARENG NTAR KALO LAKU ROYALTY-NYA BISA DIBAGI BAGI/? WKWKWKWK YA SEMOGA AJA ADA YANG BERMINAT SAMA IDE ABSURD SAYA BUAT BIKIN NOVEL.**

**MOHON KRITIK, SARAN, DAN BEBERAPA KESALAHAN DI FANFICT INI BISA KALIAN SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW *BOW* MOH BANTUANNYA YAAA.******AKHIR KATA, MAU PROMOTE DOANG: JUNGKOOK_MAKNAE, LEEGONGWOO98, +6285287273151.****


End file.
